


Aldeburgh Carnival

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [7]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family History, M/M, Real Life Places/Events, Song fic, Taylor being Taylor, birthday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: The gang - or some of them - fly over to check out the hometown of Aleister's mother, just in time for his birthday and for the Carnival... and of course, Taylor can't help but find mischief along the way.





	Aldeburgh Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> so first off I feel like crap because I haven't been writing or posting enough - I hope to do some more soon. Have been binging Sons of Anarchy but am nearly done so will try to update stuff more
> 
> second; the places, events and even the family history used here... is mine. My mum grew up in this town - it's her hometown and we go every year for Carnival. It so happens that this year - it falls ON Aleister's birthday (today) so I thought it might be nice... I've tried to anticipate what might be in the Carnival this year - but obviously I can only guess (though I think from the theme I will be close at least)
> 
> thirdly - I will be taking photos and a video of the procession while there... if you would like to check it out - I will be posting it on my Twitter later and you're most welcome to go have a peek ♡♡♡
> 
> So all that said - thankyou for reading and please let me know what you think
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Aldeburgh Carnival.**

"Come on, Aleister…  _ smile _ ! It really  _ won't _ hurt, I promise!" Taylor whined, pouting at his pale friend accusingly, as Aleister rolled his eyes and draped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "This is  _ your mothers hometown! _ " He cheered, sighing in exasperation as he gestured around the small, but beautiful seaside town. "We brought you here, for your birthday… can you maybe be a  _ little _ appreciative?! Jake didn't even crash the plane-!"

"Hey, watch ya damn lip there, Boy Scout." Jake interjected, scowling at his husband as Aleoster sighed and looked around the town uncertainly. "Else I'll have to tan ya ass tonight, instead of fuck it." He commented easily, smirking when Taylor swatted his arm in playful retribution.

"Stop being a crass asshole." He scolded fondly, purring as he smoothed his hands over his husband's chest and curled his arms up around his neck. "We are in a foreign country… it'd be nice if they thought you wooed me and romanced me, you know; won me over with loving gestures and sweet, romantic things." He hummed happily, smiling as Jake grinned and laid a hand at the small of his back.

"Instead of pickin' ya up in a dive bar and fuckin' ya brains out so well that ya never let me go again, ya mean?" Jake asked smugly, waving his brows suggestively as Taylor feigned a weary sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Instead of that, yes." He agreed wryly, snickering when Jake brushed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips in response. "Hmm, better." Taylor huffed, his cheeks pink as he cleared his throat and turned back to their friends. "Now, please Aleister… just,  _ try _ to have some fun."

"You're entirely ridiculous beliefs about 'having fun' and the very…  _ public _ way in which you seem to feel you must display your enjoyment, differ greatly from my own, Taylor." The pale man sneered lightly, ignoring his wife's knowing giggle as she bounced their son happily on her hip. "I assure you I am enjoying the experience, and am wholeheartedly grateful that your pilot did not destroy us in the flight over." He added, glancing over at Taylor's childish pout before rolling his eyes. "Rest assured, that while I am not making such an extravagant show of my feelings, they are indeed very satisfied."

" _ Satisf- _ !" Taylor blurted, his eyes widening in distress. "Aleister! You're like a boring…  _ manual _ of how to  _ not _ have fun!" He complained, whining sadly as he looked to Aleister's wife for help. "Grace! Do something about your husband! He's… he's…" he trailed off, finally whining and stamping his foot in wordless distress as he looked between his friends imploringly.

"Aleister, stop upsetting Taylor." Grace giggled, throwing her husband a sly glance as he sighed and looked away. "You know he just wants you to enjoy this… it means a lot to him, to see us be happy on our birthdays." She scolded playfully, as Taylor broke out in a bright grin, deeming his pale friend to have been suitably admonished.

"Yes, dear." Aleister sighed, shaking his head as they dawdled slowly along the modest high street, perusing the small shop windows they passed with interest. "It's a beautiful town." He said abruptly, pausing outside a small pharmacy. "Unsullied." He added thoughtfully, looking down at his wife when she laid her hand on his arm gently.

"I think that's Aleister's way of saying; 'thankyou for finding out about this place Taylor, thankyou for bringing me here Taylor and oh, sorry for not thanking you Taylor'..." Taylor huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he pouted at his pale friend accusingly.

"Hardly… also, you forgot to mention 'invading my privacy,' on your little list." Aleister hummed dismissively, ignoring Taylor's exaggerated huff of outrage as he peered down the high street, drinking in the quaint seaside town with a lightening heart.

"Dude, let it go." Diego snorted, nudging Taylor with his elbow when his best friend opened his mouth to argue petulantly. "You know he's happy to be here and enjoying himself, I mean… he hasn't scowled in like, forty minutes at least." He said, laughing when Aleister immediately turned toward him with a scowl. "Ah… and then all was right in the world again." He sniggered, looking up as Varyyn looped his arms around his waist from behind and smiled down at him.

"Stop being all smug…" Taylor pouted, narrowing his eyes at the pair as they nuzzled affectionately. "Just because you got lucky with the theme of the Carnival, doesn't mean you can be all 'Look at me, I'm Diego; I have a sexy husband who doesn't need a trenchcoat to hide in, oh I'm so wise' and… stuff." He ranted, finally turning his head away with a frown, biting his lip in frustration.

"Wow… you really lost it with that one, didn't you?" Diego snorted, shaking his head as he looked around the town happily. "I gotta admit, them thinking Varyyn was just dressed up as a Na'vi for it is pretty funny. But, being able to be out in the open together for once is… indescribable." He sighed, as Taylor rolled his eyes and broke out in a wry grin.

"I dunno, I can describe it pretty well, when me and Jake are  _ out _ in the open together." He said smugly, snickering when Jake draped an arm around his shoulder and covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Boy Scout, just let 'em have this." He said, grinning as he leaned in and brushed his nose across the shell of Taylor's ear. "We already know we got 'em beat in the x-rated department." He added, a content rumble in his chest as Taylor's eyes glittered knowingly. He raised a brow when Jake's eyes shifted over his shoulder, a lighting suddenly with glee as he cleared his throat and stepped back. "I spy a uh, interestin' shop… just, over the road a bit, so… I'll be back in a couple minutes, 'kay?" He coughed guiltily, though he grinned at Taylor brightly, despite his husbands knowing scowl.

"Are you abandoning me, in a foreign country no less, so you can go drinking?" He demanded, raising a brow as Jake kissed his cheek and trotted backward into the road, dodging between the barriers which had been set up for later in the day.

"Ya know me well enough to know that if I  _ actually _ had to choose between  _ you _ and booze... that I'd choose ya in a heartbeat, babe." Jake said, his hands over his heart as he continued to back away. 

"Jake, it's eleven in the morning…" Taylor tried to scold, though his lips twitched with amusement as he watched his husbands cocky saunter as he crossed the street.

"That just means it's around eight in the evenin' over in Australia, Boy Scout…" Jake snickered, winking as Taylor folded his arms over his chest and snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Just stay put, alright? I'll be back before ya can even miss me." He promised, as Taylor sniffed and turned away, though his lips were curved into a fond grin as his husband jogged away to the bar he'd spotted on the opposite side of the road.

"Why does Jake know what time it is 'down under'?" Diego asked, frowning as Jake disappeared into the bar. He turned towards Taylor when he looked back with an exasperated sigh.

"Jake knows all the time differences between whatever country he's in…" He huffed, scowling playfully in the direction his husband had disappeared. "So he can get away with drinking whenever he wants." He said, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his arms slowly. "Hmm… I married an idiot." He huffed, shaking his head fondly. "A smug idiot." He corrected, pursing his lips before dropping his hands to his sides and grinning at his friends. "So, where to next?"

"I can answer that." Mike drawled, sidling up to them with a cocky grin. He tipped his chin to Taylor, flicking his eyes over him with curious amusement. "Grandpa let ya outta his sight, kid?" He asked, before snorting and rolling his neck briefly. "He saw a bar, didn't he." He said knowingly, sighing as he reached in his back pocket and drew out a twenty, offering it to Grace with a remorseful grin.

"I know my boys." She said lightly, casting a sly smirk at Taylor as his jaw dropped, his eyes wide as he watched her slip the twenty into the top of her summer dress. "Oh, don't look at me like that… I'm not anti fun. Unlike some people…" She teased, flashing her husband a fond smile as she bounced Reggie on her hip.

" _ Ahem… _ " Aleister cleared his throat, pretending not to notice his wife's playful banter. "Did your pilot, or did he not just insist you remain where you are?" He asked, raising a brow as Taylor exaggerated a sarcastic sigh.

"Yes… and then he walked away to go find himself a drink." Taylor snarked, jutting his hip out as he pouted at his friends. He dug in his pocket, fishing out his phone and waving it cheerfully beneath Aleister's nose. "This town is tiny compared to Louisiana, and Jake always manages to find me there… using this  _ miraculous _ little device called a phone." He drawled, laughing at Aleister's obvious rising frustration. "Mike! Where did you want us to go next, you handsome...  _ handsome _ man, you?" Taylor asked abruptly, changing the subject as he returned his phone to his pocket.

"Ya gonna get me in trouble, if ya keep flirtin' with me like that, kid…" Mike huffed, though his grin belied his warning. "C'mon, Get Along Gang… got somethin' ol' Draco here oughta see." He said, tipping his head down the street and leading them down the road, the group each eyeing the houses and shops which they passed fondly.

"It's so sweet…" Grace sighed, her eyes misted with happiness as she strolled along beside her husband, drawing in a deep and content breath. "The whole town, celebrating like this. All the houses decorated to keep to the theme… it's amazing to see such a loving community spirit." She said warmly, as Taylor grinned and looked around from the back of the group, turning and walking backwards at times as he tried to look at everything at once.

"Cute to see all the kids pictures in the store windows, too…" he hummed thoughtfully, his heart light as the seaside town filled him with warmth and joyful satisfaction. "Apparently it's the one hundredth anniversary of the little cinema here, hence the 'lights, camera, action!' theme this year…" he said, spreading his arms and twirling to view the whole street. "We should totally go see a movie later." He added abruptly, swinging back around to the others with a foolish grin.

"Taylor, the sun is shining and there's still much to see and do in this town," Aleister huffed in exasperation. "What in heaven's name, makes you believe we'd want to lock ourselves away in the stale darkness of a cinema?" 

"You know, contrary to whoever taught you to talk, Aleister; we  _ are  _ actually allowed to use small words sometimes." Taylor sighed dismissively, turning to examine a fish and chip shop as they passed. "Oh, wow!  _ The Golden Galleon…  _ okay, this place smells amazing; we need to eat here later." He insisted, his mouth watering at the fresh and clean, inviting aroma of the foods just going into fryers.

"Wow," Diego huffed, dropping back to ealk beside him and nudging Taylor's elbow with his own as he grinned. "I caught that… place;  _ plaice. _ Heh, good one Taylor." He sniggered, as Taylor raised a brow curiously. "Oh!" Diego coughed abruptly, turning pink with embarrassment. "Unintentional puns… gotta love 'em."

"Unintentional dick jokes are much more impressive." Taylor replied, winking at his friend fondly as Diego scowled and shoved him, pointing a finger at him in warning. "Oh hush, I'm behaving in public and all." He said, rolling his eyes as he turned his head to eye the various shops and houses they passed. "Nobody appreciates me." He huffed petulantly, not paying attention as Diego drifted ahead of him, cuddling into Varyyn's side; before Taylor walked into his back. "Okay, ow… little warning on the stopping next time, assbutt." He demanded haughtily, folding his arms over his chest as he pouted at his best friend.

"If you'd been paying attention, instead of sulking…" Diego said leadingly, bumping his fist to Taylor's shoulder in playful exasperation. "Besides, shouldn't I be the one complaining that you barged into them?" He asked, shaking his head as Taylor sniffed and turned his face away.

"It is a pleasure and an honour to be trampled by me…" He sneered, glancing back at Diego with a lewd grin. "Jake said so." He said smugly, laughing at Diego's disgusted expression, before looking over at Mike, as he waited patiently for him to finish his bantering with Aleister and Grace at his side. "So… what are  _ you _ looking so smug about, mister handsome pilot..?"

"Besides the eye candy?" Mike quipped easily, winking at Taylor as he snorted and grinned, following Mike's brief gesture to look at the blue building which Mike had led them to, about halfway down the street. "This…" he continued, growing more serious as he turned his attention to Aleister. "Is where ya mother lived." He said quietly, as Aleister blinked in surprise, looking at the antique store in disbelief.

"But-" he murmured ineloquently, a frown building on his brow; as he turned to look at Mike. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, glancing down when his wife laid a firm hand on his forearm.

"You mind your temper with our friends, Aleister." She warned, frowning at him for his abrupt tone. "Mike's done something unbelievably kind for you. Don't be rude." She said, flicking her eyes over him briefly before turning to the shop; pointing at things in the shop window and explaining them to Reggie.

"My apologies, Michael." Aleister sighed, running his hand through his hair distractedly as he peered at the building before them. "I… I appreciate your efforts to find this place. May I enquire as to how-?" He began to ask, when Mike rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. 

"Lotta big words in there for a simple sorry and a thanks, Draco." He snorted, throwing him a brief scowl of exasperation. "And don't call me Michael… only my pa does that. Makes me feel old." He sniffed, shivering in feigned horror. "Now, as for this place," he quickly continued, jerkin a thumb over his shoulder to the antique store. "Started lookin' into it soon as  _ Trouble _ over there told me he was bringing y'all over." He said easily, shrugging a shoulder loosely. 

"Hey, I object to being labelled in such a manner." Taylor huffed, frowning at Mike as if he'd been betrayed, though the elder brunet ignored his protest.

"Ain't no big deal…" Mike drawled with an amused grin, indicating he'd at least  _ heard _ Taylor's interruption after all. "Once I learned ya ma's maiden name was a piece o' piss. Lived here with her folks and two sisters, was the youngest of the three girls. Pa was a butcher, mother ran the front of the shop and handled the books." He said, reciting from a small square of paper he drew from his pocket. "At eighteen she got knocked up by a passing traveller by the name of Everett Rourke, who whisked her away from friends and family both after they fell deeply  _ in love _ . They married before junior, a.k.a  _ you _ , was born and lived happily ever after, until their demise when their son was a little over two." He said, clearing his throat as he glanced at Grace guiltily, after she stepped on his foot. "Sorry."

"No… no, don't be." Aleister said quickly, swallowing heavily before he drew in a deep breath, and eyed the building curiously. "I'm… grateful, for your little uh, history lesson. I find myself feeling, strangely closer to her." He said, nodding distractedly as his eyes drank in the shop window; imagining it, as his mother would have known it.

"I uh," Mike coughed awkwardly, glancing away as he scratched his jaw. "I didn't get ya a gift or nothin' so… I went and spoke to the guy owns the upstairs." He said, looking over at Aleister with a vaguely shy glance. "He's waitin' to meet ya… gonna show ya round the place. Plus, he's got some old boxes. Found 'em in the attic when he bought the top floor." He explained quietly.

Aleister blinked, taken aback by the surprising offer. "I, well, I mean I…" he floundered, looking down at his wife uncertainly when she squeezed his arm. "I'm not entirely…" he paused, sighing as he ran a hand through his immaculate white hair. "That wasn't necessary. Nonetheless, I'm touched by the offer. But, I'm positive we should not intru-" 

"Aw hell, shut up ya great tool… ya gonna make me blush." Mike snorted, shaking his head as he backed toward a small alleyway beside the antique shop. "Just follow me, ya Lordship." He said, walking through the tunnel like driveway. "Used to be a door here, led to the back of the butchers… to the fridges and shit." He murmured as the group trekked after him, following his gestures to various points of interest. The short tunnel opened into a private tiered garden, steps leading through the middle to a gate at the top of the steep slope. "There's pictures, how it was when she was a kid." Mike said gently, as Aleister sucked in a deep breath and looked around longingly.

"Wow… so beautiful." Taylor mumbled, his heart in his throat as he looked over at his friends conflicted face. "Aleister, are you okay?" He asked gently, biting his lip as he leaned against the wall.

"He's not very good with emotional situations." Grace said quietly, trying and failing to hide a smile behind Reggie as she gave him a small kiss on his chubby cheek. "He'll be fine in a moment, just give him a few minutes to regain his vocabulary." She explained playfully.

"Aleister Rourke; emotionally constipated since two thousand and three." Taylor hummed thoughtfully, nodding at his pale friend when he glanced over in exasperation. "My apologies, old bean… I quite forgot!" He said with a wink and a smirk, ignoring Diego's laughter at his feigned british accent.

"I find it ever harder to believe your family didn't regularly drop you as an infant, Taylor." Aleister sighed, though he appeared to have recovered himself from his momentary shock. "Your idiocy knows no bounds, it seems… though, you have a few brief moments of decency and generosity."

Taylor stared for a confused heartbeat, before a wide grin spread over his face. "Aleister… did you just say that you value my friendship and think I'm awesome..?" He asked, his dark blue eyes glittering with joy and amusement as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Don't be absurd, Taylor." Aleister scoffed, turning away and swallowing as he turned to the back door. "Michael, lead on. We should not keep this...  _ generous _ man waiting any longer." He said, ignoring Taylor's knowing grin as he followed Mike into the house with his wife and son.

Taylor huffed and leaned against the wall, rolling his head across the hard surface to peer out the tunnel to the street. "Don't even think about it." Diego snarked from the back door, ignoring the innocent gasp which Taylor turned toward him with. "Don't try and give me the face. I invented the face, nay; I  _ am  _ the face-"

"You better  _ not  _ be the face, or I'm gonna beat you silly for being everything you did to my husband last night…" Taylor interrupted, waving his brows and smirking when Diego balked and gagged at his obvious, lewd suggestion.

"Dude… I, uh… I did not need to know that." He said thickly, wincing and shaking his head despondently. "I will be haunted for the rest of my life, by that disturbing mental image." He sighed, as Taylor snorted and began to laugh. "Anyway, fun aside… that look before was classic Taylor… It's that one that says;  _ I'm gonna wander off alone and get lost."  _ He huffed, ignoring Taylor's feigned disbelief.

"I'm literally just standing here!" Taylor protested, scowling at his friend when Diego merely folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow at the weak defense. "Oh come on, assbutt! Everyone else is allowed to look around! I'm not going anywhere… I just, I thought Aleister would appreciate a little privacy for this. I wouldn't wanna upset his emotional constipation anymore than this little history lesson is already going to." He said quietly, sighing as he looked back to the decorated street beyond the tunnel.

"Right… and this, respect you have for Aleister's privacy all of a sudden." Diego said leadingly, poking his tongue into his cheek briefly. "I'm supposed to believe that has  _ nothing _ to do with your obvious urge to go get into and, or cause trouble, in this… peaceful little seaside town?" He asked, grinning as Taylor spread his palms and tried to appear at his most innocent.

"I… I am so offended by that wild and totally unfounded accusation." Taylor sniffed, shaking his head as he shuffled his feet and shifted back toward the tunnel. "I'm hurt, assbutt. Completely, utterly-"

"Hey, hey!" Diego interrupted, pointing determinedly in Taylor's direction. "I am not an idiot, dude… I see you trying to sneak off, don't think you have me fooled!" He said, narrowing his eyes at Taylor playfully.

"Dude, I'm literally walking back and forth along the tunnel, driveway thingy… stretch my legs, ya know?" He said, shrugging his shoulder lightly as he peeked at his friend. "I mean that flight over… I'm cramped still, ya know? Just need to-"

"We landed three days ago." Diego said flatly, rolling his eyes at Taylor's exasperated huff.

"Details!" He protested, throwing his hands in the air and pouting at his friend for an intense heartbeat. He glanced at the house, when Diego's name drifted from within. The noiret glanced at the door, gesturing with his finger that Taylor stay where he was, before stepping just inside the doorway to answer whoever was calling. Taylor waited patiently as Diego pulled back, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Taylor's innocent smile, before disappearing inside fully. "Mississippi one… mississippi two… mississippi three…" he counted slowly, watching the doorway intently, before making a quick break into the tunnel, exploding onto the street like an excited child as he beamed around the town eagerly. "Okay… I smell food and donkey rides in," he paused, drawing in a deep breath before hurrying across the road and through a large alcove, turning left when he reached the seafront. "That-a direction!" He cheered, setting off proudly to find himself a mini adventure.

Four hours later, Jake kicked sullenly at the barrier blocking off the street. The procession was about to begin, a convoy of performers and floats, people in costumes; all created and decorated by the town. "Stupid little shit…" he muttered scathingly, sighing as he pulled back and looked up and down the street opposite hopefully. "How the hell can I lose him in a town so damn small? This ain't even a tenth the size of home." He complained, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I would think by now, you would be more aware of your husbands natural ability to confound and frustrate, Jacob." Aleister said from beside him, his expression still slightly raw from the history he'd learnt of his family. "You should have known better than to leave him to his own devices."

"Shut up, Malfoy… just 'cause it's ya birthday, don't mean I ain't ready or willin' to kick ya smug damn ass." Jake bit out, kicking the fence partition again in irritation. "That's it. When I find that little shit, I'm filin' for a bloody divorce. Too much goddamn hassle, always chasin' his skinny little ass down." He fumed, as Diego unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

"You say this everytime you lose him," he reminded the pilot with amusement, his smile growing as Jake growled and turned away. "But then as soon as you see him, you get that same sappy smile and you forget all about how pissed you were." He snorted, beaming up at Varyyn when his lover curled his arms around his stomach and pulled him back against his chest.

"Stop teasing him, you know he's just worried… after abandoning him in a foreign country, so he could go drinking." He said, smiling when Diego gasped and began to laugh gleefully.

"Oh my god, I am so proud right now." He managed to choke between snorts of amusement, adoration lighting his eyes as he looked up at his lover. "Best burn ever."

"Shut it, Pinky…" Jake groused sourly, scowling as he glanced at Varyyn. "And  _ you  _ can pipe down and all, Papa Smurf." He sneered, as Mike laughed and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon, Grandpa… this place is tiny. What's the worst that could happen here?" He asked, squeezing Jake's shoulder reassuringly. "I bet ya anythin', once he's had his fun and made ya worry a little, he'll show up back at the hotel." He assured, though his wide grin spoke volumes of his own lack of belief in his words.

"Ya have  _ met _ Taylor, right?" Jake drawled, frowning at his best friend as he laughed. "He's a walkin', talkin' signpost for trouble." He complained, sighing as he turned towards the sound of distant drum beats, announcing the start of the procession. "Godammit, I told him to stay put."

"Grandpa, the amount of times ya told that boy to 'stay' and had him run off instead, I'm surprised ya even bother anymore." Mike snorted, shaking Jake's shoulder fondly. "Now lighten up, enjoy the parade…" he insisted, patting Jake's shoulder before leaning on the barrier. 

"Need I remind you, that if  _ anything _ is likely to draw Taylor's attention, it's a street procession of music and other such noise." Aleister said, sitting Reggie on his shoulders so he could see the marching band approaching. "Your husband would never miss such a spectacle… you'll find him as soon as the road clears, I'm certain." He said, smiling down at his wife warmly, as Jake ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess." He sighed, shaking his head as he mimicked Mike's position, leaning his arms over the top of the barrier and peering down the road to see the approaching band. "Pfft, buncha lame asses… call  _ that _ a march?" He scoffed quietly, a small smirk curving his lips when Mike laughed beside him.

"Shut up, Grandpa." Mike finally coughed, shaking his head as he looked at Jake. "Like  _ you  _ were any better." He scoffed, snorting when he looked back at the slowly proceeding down the road. "That guy out front? That's the mayor… girl beside him is his daughter. They head the procession every year." He said, talking to Aleister over Jake's shoulder. "He knew ya ma, and he's willin' to talk to ya later, if ya want." He added lightly, watching the man march proudly through the street before them.

"Just how is it that you're so knowledgeable on this place and its inhabitants, Michael?" Aleister demanded, frowning in confusion at the fresh offer of information; his heart thrumming with an excited ache as he watched the mayor pass them by.

"Dumbass is a recon genius," Jake huffed, rolling his eyes as he watched the band march by. "Anythin' ya don't want known, he's the bastard ya wanna watch; 'cause he'll find it out." He snorted, narrowing his eyes as he watched a car approach, with a throne and a young girl wearing a crown. "Spill, Mike… what's the deal?" He asked, gesturing to the pretty girl waving at the crowds.

"This years Carnival Queen." Mike recited easily, grinning at Jake's teasing prods. "Pasty boy's aunt wore the crown, back in the day. She rides at head of the procession, then opens up the fair in couple hours time." He explained, gesturing to the right where the procession was heading. "After that ya got a lantern display. Can buy one in any store, and it starts right here on high street… everyone walks down through town to the beach; and the whole Carnival ends with a midnight fireworks display."

"Goddamn show off." Jake snorted, shaking his head as he glanced at his friend, while Aleister drew in a deep breath and exhaled heavily; his heart conflicted by the vast wealth of information he'd found on his mother's early life and the desperate longing to see her. 

"Don't gotta be jealous, Grandpa..." Mike snickered, knocking his arm from the railing with a grin. "Just 'cause I'm a better-"

"Ya even finish that sentence, ya dumbass bastard…" Jake scoffed, jostling Mike back as the next section of the procession arrived. He eyed the Morris Dancers dubiously, buy glanced upward with a grin, upon hearing Reggie giggle and clap eagerly. "Well, looks like someone's havin' fun." He huffed, winking when the boy looked down at him with a happy laugh. "I guess Boy Scout probably is too, wherever he is... this sorta crap is right up his street." He sighed, his gaze turning wistful as he watched a car slowly follow after the Morris Dancers.

"Jacob, do desist with your needless worrying." Aleister sighed, rolling his eyes as a float drove past, decorated with several James Bond cutouts and props to suggest the various film titles; a collaboration of opening themes playing from loudspeakers and a small stereo at the back. "Taylor will turn up, absolutely fine and no worse for the wear; he's most probably having the time of his life, in fact" He said, frowning when Jake raised a brow at him. "What?" He demanded, glancing upward when his son clapped and pointed further down the procession.

"Nothin', just… didn't think ya had such a reassurin' nature." Jake snorted, cocking his head and clicking his tongue thoughtfully. "I mean, should we hug or some shit now?" He asked, smirking when Aleister scoffed and looked at the next approaching section of the parade; a children's school who'd dressed up as various film stars.

"Jake, stop teasing my husband." Grace scolded fondly, smiling as she leaned past Aleister with her camera in hand; recording the entire procession for their friends and family who hadn't been able to join them. "Just because he's feeling out of sorts, doesn't mean you're allowed to hold it over him or blackmail him about it." She said, smiling sweetly as Aleister turned towards her gratefully, kissing her brow softly as her smile turned sly. "That's my job." She giggled quietly, as Aleister sighed with resignation, but smiled despite her teasing.

"Heh, I always did like ya thinkin', Brain Trust." Jake snorted, turning back to the procession as he sighed irritably. "I guess I can go check the hotel again, after all this has cleared." He said, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"A smart choice, I'm quite surprised at your logical assumption he would return to the familiar." Aleister huffed, his lips curving into a tiny grin as Jake scowled and kicked the railing again.

"Aleister, just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean I won't tell you off too." Grace sighed, rolling her eyes at them all as she filmed the procession, smiling at the Audrey Hepburn themed float which drove past. "Stop teasing Jake… you know Taylor is his kryptonite."

"Ya know, I liked ya better when ya were shy…" Jake groused, frowning at Grace as she laughed and beamed at him, while Aleister frowned at the loud music beginning to blare from the next float in the procession.

"Good grief, is that a live performance?" He demanded, his frown increasing at the few off keys he heard from what he knew was a piano. "It sounds more like some idiot is hacking the keys with a sledgeham-" he began to sneer, only to wisely bite off his remaining insult, at his wife's look of warning. " _ Ahem _ … I suppose one could give credit for the uh,  _ attempt _ ." He offered tightly, though his stiff posture and thin lipped grimace countered his efforts to be generous.

"The hell is this?" Jake scoffed, wrinkling his nose at the light and cheerful tune. "Gotta be somethin' outta the eighties…" he added, trailing off with a thoughtful frown as the beat kicked into full swing, watching the tractor approach pulling a large float behind it. 

_ "I hear your name whispered on the wind, it's a sound… that makes me cry."  _ Words drifted lightly from the back of the float, drowning out Jake's startled groan of frustration as he hung his head and gripped the railing tightly. " _ I hear a song blow again and again, through my mind… and I don't know why."  _ The singer continued, as the float drew level with them. " _ I wish I didn't feel so strong about you… Like happiness and love revolve around you!" _

"Is that who I think it is?" Mike asked with a grin, laughing heartily while Diego smothered his own laughter with his fist.

"I'd know that damn voice anywhere…" Jake bit out roughly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the railing and slowly raised his head to glare out at the procession darkly. "That'd be the voice of the bane of my goddamn my existence..." he said, sighing as he grit his teeth. "Who also happens to be the love of my life." He added with exasperation, releasing the railing to drag his hands through his hair.

" _ Trying to catch your heart, is like trying to catch a star…"  _ Taylor sang gleefully, coming into view as the float pulled up level with them and paused, allowing those on foot in front of them to move ahead again. " _ So many people love you baby, that must be what you are."  _ He sang, pointing into the crowd on the opposite side of the street with a wink. " _ Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms… That's where you belong! In my arms baby, yeah." _ He sang, wrapping his arms around his torso as he rocked his hips lewdly.

"Well, would you look at that, Jacob…" Aleister snickered smugly, smirking at Jake's tense posture and tight grimace of irritation. "It would appear I found your husband for you." He said leadingly, ignoring his wife's swat to his arm as she laughed at his side, while Reggie clapped and laughed as he watched the tractor pass them eagerly.

_ "I've learned to feel what I cannot see, but with you I lose that vision…" _ Taylor crooned, beaming as he swayed before a small piano, wearing a golden suit which sparkled almost as much as the mischief and joy which radiated from him. " _ I don't know how to dream your dream, so I'm all caught up in superstition…"  _ He sang, grinning as he clutched his hands to his chest desperately. " _ I want to reach out and pull you to me… Who says I should let a wild one go free?!" _

"I'm gonna kill that little shit." Jake swore, shaking his head as he scowled up at the float, slowly crawling forward before pausing in the road again. "How the hell did he get up there anyway?!" He demanded, glancing around as if expecting his friends to know the answer.

"Guess he's had a busy couple hours, Grandpa." Mike snorted smugly, grinning as he clapped his hand on Jake's shoulder in feigned support. "Hell, he's got a damn headset from somewhere… he's full on prepped to perform." He choked, shaking with laughter as Jake scowled up at the stage in irritation.

"I married that." He sighed, shaking his head as his lips curved slowly into a grin while Aleister rolled his eyes beside him, watching the frustration bleed into exasperated adoration on Jake's face.

"Ya married that." Mike confirmed unhelpfully, snickering as he looked up to see Aleister look back at the float with a disgruntled sneer.

_ "Trying to catch your heart, is like trying to catch a star…"  _ Taylor cried giddily, spreading his arms wide as he winked at the far off crowd. " _ But I can't love you this much baby, and love you from this far…"  _ He sang lowly, beaming around the crowds as he spread his arms wide. " _ Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms… That's where you belong! In my arms baby, yeah!"  _ He cheered, sliding forward and skidding to a halt halfway down the float.

_ "Waiting!"  _ Taylor cried, his shoulders slumping dramatically as he spun around slowly. _ "However long…"  _ He sighed, rolling his eyes and exaggerating frustrated movements. " _ I don't like waiting!"  _ He sing-songed, looking around with an obvious, expectant expression on his face.  _ "I'll wait for you…" _

"Heh, looks like that's my cue, boys and girls." Jake coughed, unable to hide the growing smirk as he licked his lips and glanced around the crowd, before gripping the barrier tight in his hands and quickly vaulting over it.

Aleister hesitated, before sighing and reaching up for Reggie, lowering him from his shoulders as he turned towards Diego. "Do not drop my son." He said firmly, before turning to his wife and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Apologies, dearest… but I cannot, in good conscience, allow that racket to continue." He said, leaping gracefully over the barrier and strolling after Jake, as the pilot casually sauntered after the float with his husband.

_ "It's so hard waiting!" _ Taylor cried, stamping his foot petulantly, pouting around the crowds as he searched through the faces for the one he most sought. _ "...don't be too long."  _ He sighed, shaking his head sadly when he failed to find who he was looking for. " _ Seems like waiting…"  _ He sang, stilling as he spotted Jake approaching, his hands in his pockets as he trotted up to the side of the float. " _ Makes me love you…"  _ Taylor continued, a goofy grin lighting his face as he sauntered over to the edge of the float and extended his hand to his husband, barely noticing Aleister pull himself easily to the float and push the piano player from their stool so he could take their place.  _ "Even more…" _ He sang, his smile growing as Jake slapped a hand into Taylor's and grabbed the side of the float, allowing his husband to pull him up beside him and immediately sweeping him into a tight embrace, his lips descending to Taylor's to steal an urgent, deep and passionate kiss.

Aleister felt his heart swell as the music reached a crescendo, his fingers flying across the keys before him fluidly. He looked over to his family, warmth collecting in his cheeks as his wife cheered for him, his son sat atop Varyyn's shoulders and giggling ecstatically. He snorted, his lips curving as he turned back to the piano and played the bubbly tune easily.

Taylor hummed happily, arching closer to Jake and deepening their kiss for a heart stopping moment, his smile finally overtaking him as Jake pulled back to sigh at him and raise a brow. "What? It's not  _ my _ fault you chose to drink over staying with me…" he teased lightly, smoothing Jake's jacket lapels as he snorted and kissed his brow fondly. "I saw a crying kid, what was I supposed to do? Their cd player packed up, so I offered my services."

"Ya services are  _ mine, _ Boy Scout." Jake growled, stepping back and slipping his arms free of his jacket as Taylor raised a brow, smirking when he tossed it to Mike and covered his face with it. "Now, let's work off some of this damn excess energy ya got." He huffed, laughing when Taylor blushed and glanced around them.

"Jake, we're in  _ public _ ," he hissed, biting his lip as Jake crowded closer and invaded his space, though he made no attempt to escape his advances. "This is a  _ family friendly _ event…" he warned weakly, though his hands rose to Jake's shoulders as he tilted his head in expectation of a kiss. "There's… children… present-" his voice slowly faded as Jake smirked at him, his hands curling over his hips as he pulled him snugly against Jake's own.

"I love ya dirty little mind, Boy Scout." Jake murmured lowly, as Taylor shivered in anticipation, his pulse quickening eagerly. "Hold that thought, yeah?" He asked, as Taylor blinked in surprise, breaking out in surprised, joyful laughter when Jake abruptly spun him around the float, leading him in a smooth dance to the happy tune.

_ "Waiting for a star to fall!"  _ Taylor cried gleefully, laughter in his eyes and his voice as he gazed at Jake adoringly. " _ And carry your heart into my arms!"  _ He sang, following Jake's quick steps easily as they flowed back and forth across the small area. " _ That's where you belong!"  _ He cheered, laughing when the crowd erupted into applause either side of the barriers, his friends the loudest of them all. " _ In my arms baby, yeah!" _ He finally giggled, his ability to sing any further severely hindered by Jake's lips covering his own as they danced.

Aleister smirked as he glanced back, watching Jake and Taylor please the crowd with their performances, as the other musicians around him led him into another tune, from another film; drawing him deeper into the Carnival spirit he suspected and hoped his mother had once felt herself.

Several hours later, mere minutes before midnight; they sat laughing together on the beach, Reggie having gone back to the hotel with Mike, who was content to watch the fireworks from the balcony in Aleister and Grace's room and thus 'avoid the lovey dovey couple fest'. "I still can't believe  _ you _ jumped the barrier, Aleister…" Diego chuckled, leaning ito Varyyn's side as his husband draped his arm around his shoulders. 

"There's many things I can tolerate and not correct in this world. Bad manners, bad music and you're inability to dance," Aleister sneered, cutting a sharp glance at Jake. "Are some of the few things I cannot tolerate and can correct." He sniffed, enveloping Grace in his arms and drawing her against him.

"Shut up, Malfoy. We did just fine today." Jake groused, though there was no heat in his words. He lay back on the stony beach, his head in Taylor's lap as he gently massaged his scalp. 

"Oh my god… did you have Aleister teach you to dance..?" Taylor demanded, beaming a gleeful grin at his husband as Jake scowled up at him fondly.

"For your wedding, yes." Aleister answered, smirking as Jake rolled his eyes. "I had thought it a wasted effort, but I admit, his efforts today were less than terrible." He said, as Grace giggled and seatted his arm playfully.

"Yeah, yeah… pick on the poor boy from the south." Jake grumbled, ignoring Taylor's ridiculously sappy grin as he looked over at Aleister. "So, ya Pale Lordship, how's it been? Bein' here… learnin' about ya ma?" He asked, raising a brow when Aleister drew in a deep breath and hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose…" he said, clucking his tongue in contemplation as he looked down at his wife fondly. "Comforting." He finally said, smiling as he looked across at Taylor. "Thankyou for this." He said, rolling his eyes when Taylor broke out in an ecstatic grin. "Spare me your emotional prattle, please." He sniffed as he turned away.

"Oh, Aleister…" Grace sighed, shaking her head as Taylor began to babble and Jake groaned and sat up, pulling him closer before they all looked up together; as the first fireworks began to burst in the sky over their heads. As their friends gasped and cooed over the bright colours in the sky, Grace slid her hand to her husband's cheek and smiled. "So, can we come back… next year?" She asked, swiping her thumb over his cheek.

Aleister frowned briefly, contemplating his answer for a moment, before winking at his wife. "I don't see why not… time for a new family tradition, perhaps." He said, smirking as his wife drew him down into a soft kiss, celebrating the end of his birthday; and the beginning of a new chapter in their futures.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEISTER ♡


End file.
